Mitchell Santner
| birth_place = Hamilton, Waikato, New Zealand | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Slow left-arm orthodox | role = Bowling All-Rounder | international = true | country = New Zealand | testdebutdate = 27 November | testdebutyear = 2015 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 268 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | odidebutdate = 9 June | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 184 | lastodidate = 3 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 74 | club1 = Northern Districts | year1 = 2011-2016 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Worcestershire | year2 = 2016-2017 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 17 | runs1 = 535 | bat avg1 = 25.47 | 100s/50s1 = 0/2 | top score1 = 73 | deliveries1 = 2,702 | wickets1 = 34 | bowl avg1 = 37.05 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/60 | catches/stumpings1 = 7/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 51 | runs2 = 704 | bat avg2 = 27.07 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 63* | deliveries2 = 2,329 | wickets2 = 58 | bowl avg2 = 32.75 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/50 | catches/stumpings2 = 20/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 41 | runs3 = 1,651 | bat avg3 = 29.48 | 100s/50s3 = 2/10 | top score3 = 118 | deliveries3 = 5,445 | wickets3 = 59 | bowl avg3 = 46.18 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/51 | catches/stumpings3 = 32/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 75 | runs4 = 1,331 | bat avg4 = 28.31 | 100s/50s4 = 0/5 | top score4 = 86 | deliveries4 = 3,459 | wickets4 = 88 | bowl avg4 = 30.72 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/50 | catches/stumpings4 = 34/– | date = 4 March | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/newzealand/content/player/502714.html Cricinfo }} Mitchell Josef Santner (born 5 February 1992) is a New Zealand international cricketer who plays all forms of the game. Domestically, he plays for Northern Districts cricket team. He is an all-rounder who bats left-handed, and bowls slow left-arm off spin. Santner was elevated towards the New Zealand team after a promising 2014–15 domestic season. He was named in the one-day squad for the tour of England following the retirement of Daniel Vettori after the 2015 World Cup as New Zealand searched for another left-arm spin option. Santner was then drafted into the touring squad at the start of the England tour to cover for the absence of the players at the Indian Premier League and made an immediate impression with a well-crafted 94 against Somerset. He was handed his One Day International debut at Edgbaston having played just 19 List A matches for Northern Districts. External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:New Zealand Test cricketers Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers